Have You Heard About Hep Alien?
by I Know This Road
Summary: My version of the band's impending success, set sometime in the later seasons. Note: The entire story came from a strange dream I had in Lane's POV. Zack is the sweetest.


Our friend and manager Steve told Zack and Zack told me, but I had to check back with Steve to make sure that Zack wasn't just being delusional again. Oh my god. After years of playing in friends' basements – not that we weren't grateful or anything – then a bunch of bar/club tours, we finally booked something that could actually mean people like us.

The Beacon Theater was perfect. I mean it even had seats stuck to the ground. It had balconies and red, velvet curtains, not to mention people had to pay at a ticket booth to get inside. I could definitely get used to this.

I plopped down happily on the couch we had in our apartment. Hep Alien had been living in New York for about two years now. Zack and I shared a loft in Manhattan and Gil had moved his entire family to a two-story home in Brooklyn. He'd even let Brian crash in their guest room since then.

Mama had finally given in to my (and my husband's) career choice. As long as we agreed to keep the lyrics PG and send her demos every once in a while, she was perfectly happy pushing her values onto other Korean kids in or around Stars Hollow. She argued that one day our children would be curious and listen to our record, and we probably wouldn't want them to hear profanities. Made sense; we could live with that.

"Dude, babe, can you believe it?" Zack trotted in, gave me a peck on the forehead, and landed next to me. "I just got off the phone with Steve. He said that we can invite anyone we wanted!"

"Really? What if I wanted to invite the plumber?" I grinned at my husband.

"Then he is SO THERE!"

"Rory?"

"Of course!" Zack was bursting with energy. "I gotta call your mom!"

Zack hurried to grab the telephone from the kitchen. He and my mother had the strangest relationship, but I could tell that she was proud of him for being so passionate about his job.

He wandered back into the living room.

"Yeah, Mama Kim. Oh my god…ness. Can you believe it? We've been waiting for this for a long time! Of course. Yes! She's great. Yes, she has been eating. We both eat, I mean, totally not a fan of starvation. Yeah. Can't wait! Oh, and can you bring some more of that dried squid stuff? The ones they have at the Korean place are totally not the same as yours. Oh, and your tteok is so much softer too. You rock Mrs. Kim!"

Zack grinned at me and put the phone back in the kitchen.

"She didn't want to talk to me? I'm slightly offended." I asked.

"Lane, you know she was in a hurry to go to bible study. Plus, we will see her THIS Saturday!"

"She's coming?" I let out a squeal and smacked Zack on the stomach.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Ah, that means we have to clean the apartment. And I have to switch back to the old glasses. And my hair! What if she hates my hair?" I jumped up frantically.

"Babe, chill. Your mom is cool with it. I'm pretty sure."

"With what? The hair and glasses?"

"Yeah, remember when I gave those glasses to you last week?"

"Yeah…?" I looked at him, confused.

"Well, I kinda asked Mrs. Kim if she thought they would look good on you before I got them."

"Really?" Wow. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she's Mrs. Kim. She probably wants to be included one way or another. If it's not glasses, she could find some OTHER way to be involved. So I figured…glasses was the way to go." He smirked.

"When did my husband get so smart?" I laughed and took off the glasses. Hmm, Mama Kim approved glasses. "What about my hair?"

"Well, after Rory helped you do that major hair straightening thing, I was like, woah, and even though I thought it was brilliant – way better hair for head banging am I right – I took a picture of you with the hair and the glasses and emailed it to your mom."

"Wow, Zack. Just wow." I shook my head with a grin on my face.

"And I sent her a picture of my new hair."

I gasped jokingly, "How did she take it?"

"See babe, that's why she loves me more than you. Mrs. Kim loves me with short hair."

"I don't deny that. Alright, so that only leaves one thing…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get the mop."

I can't believe after years of being married and living together, we were still not sick of each other. Yes, we had our occasional fights. But they were always about something dumb like "Why would you buy brand name cereal? You know we could be saving money buying the generic kind!" In which case one of us would just take a walk outside, listen to couples fight in their apartments up and down the block, realize how good we had it, and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Zack woke up early so he could pick up Gil and Brian from Brooklyn. They were going downtown pick up all of our equipment from the studio space we had rented to practice. We used to play in Gil's basement, but that didn't go over so well with his neighbors, who thought they were living in quiet suburbia.<p>

We agreed that I would meet my mom, Lorelai, and Luke as soon as they got to the venue so they would be let in. They were carpooling from Stars Hollow. Rory and Logan would be coming together later, straight from the New York Times office – in which they were probably appointed queen and king of judging by the amount of hours they spent there.

So I stayed at home and slept in since the show wasn't starting until way later. I was sleeping a lot these days. When I couldn't possibly lie on our bed any longer, I tried to tidy up the apartment some more; Mama was probably going to insist on coming up to visit after the show. When I ran out of surfaces to wipe or dust, the nerves started to kick in.

It didn't help that there was already something constantly upsetting my stomach. It's a baby alien, I remembered Zack's comment and chuckled. We found out last week. Rory and Logan are the only ones who know because they came over for dinner, as they do every other Sunday, and chicken was not agreeing with me that night.

The phone rang and I hurried to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, you ok? I know you and I think you're starting to freak out. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Zack."

"Do you need us to come pick you up when we're done dropping off the stuff?"

"No, Zack. I think I can handle walking a few blocks…" I chuckled at his concern.

"Well, are you sure? Cause –"

"I'm fine! And make sure you bring my good drumsticks AND all of the other ones. I don't want to throw my good drumsticks into the crowd when I get all caught up in the excitement again."

"You know I won't forget." He paused. "Alright, if you're sure."

"Yep, I'm sure."

"Call me if you need anything else."

"Okay."

"Love you. See you and the alien babe at sound check."

Okay, now what. No more things to clean. Maybe I should watch TV, keep my mind off of things. I sat on the couch and turned it on, hoping to find something to catch my interest. Clicking past random channels, that feeling in my stomach still remained.

Water. Maybe water would help. I clicked off the TV and filled a glass half full with filtered water. I gulped it down quickly, and before I could think, I was running to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>On my way to the theater, I decided that I wouldn't tell Zack how I was feeling at home. He would be too freaked out about me to focus on our show. Besides, I felt a little better now, even if that dull, uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach was still there.<p>

I'd become used to walking quickly in Manhattan. Now, I didn't even need music blasting in my ears to focus my thoughts; various sounds of this bustling city played as my background music. Nearing my destination, I slowed down to take in the vicinity of the Beacon Theater.

"Yoo-hoo! Mrs. Van Gerbig!" I turned to the owner of a very familiar voice. There were Lorelai, Luke, and my mother standing awkwardly at the side of the building. One of them was waving excitedly, one was smiling slightly next to her, and one was looking, almost glaring, at me. You decide which.

"Lorelai! Luke! Mama!" I rushed toward some of my favorite people ever and gave them each a hug.

"Lane, thank you so much for inviting us to this. I can't wait to see you guys up there!" Lorelai practically shrieked. Yep, just as I remember her.

"Yeah, it was great of you to invite us, Lane. Really." Luke nodded.

"It's nothing," I started. "Don't you remember whose garage we used to practice in?"

I looked at my mother and she's fidgeting. She wants to say something, but she doesn't. "Mama?"

"Lane. Where is Zack? Why did he make you come here by yourself? I said that I would not say anything because you are married now and it's not for me to say. But this is a dangerous city, Lane." She shook her head.

I glanced at Lorelai and she shrugged, Luke just kind of looked bug-eyed and still next to her.

"It's okay, Mama. Everyone walks around here. It's totally normal, really. See?" I pointed to the random people walking on the sidewalk.

She didn't seem convinced but she gave in. "Alright. But be careful and pay attention to where you are going. I know you like to listen to loud music."

"I don't do that much anymore, Mama," I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Lane. It's good to see you."

"You too, Mama. You too."

"So is the rest of the band here yet? Need any help with the heavy lifting?" Luke offered.

"No, they got it. They're already inside and didn't need me all day. Let's go!"

"Where's Rory?" Mrs. Kim asked as they walked in through the back. "You said she would come with her husband."

"Oh, Rory and Logan should be on their way soon. Those two live in the office, I swear – "

"Lane! Do not swear!"

"Sorry…" I sighed.

"And good, I have not seen Rory and Logan for a long time." She nodded approvingly.

The band was hanging around behind the curtain on the stage when I brought our guests in. A series of greetings were exchanged and I decided to make sure my drum set was set up the way I wanted it.

"Perfect, right?" Zack asked, embracing me from behind and subtly brushing one hand across my middle while I was sat on my precious drum throne. "I always know the perfect height to level it, don't I?"

"Yes you do." I turned around and our lips became inseparable until Lorelai came over to give us a warning.

"I know you guys are married and everything, but please get a room," she winked. "Far away from your mom."

Zack and I looked toward my mother. We were happy so see that she was deeply involved in a conversation with Brian and Gil about whether people should learn to tune instruments by ear.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, meaning Rory and Logan were probably here. I glanced at the text, and sure enough, they were already right outside.

"Is that them?" Zack asked. "I can bring 'em in."

"Yeah, and after they come in, everyone should probably get seats."

"Agreed." Zack nodded. "We need in get in the zone."

* * *

><p>Finally, it was just the band behind the curtain.<p>

"Five minutes." Steve reminded us. "On in five."

We've been waiting for this for a long time, and it was actually happening. I felt the butterflies return, big time.

"Almost a full house. Not bad for our first big show!" Gil announced after taking a peek at the crowd.

Zack sensed my distress as he looked up from tightening his mic stand. "Babe, you okay?"

I continued to tell myself to breathe in and out through my mouth, trying not to focus on the strong smell of mothballs that came from the curtains or the probably permanent stale smoke smell on the walls and floors.

"Lane, you not going to hurl are you," Brian commented with a disgusted look on his face.

"She's never this nervous," Gill added.

Just as he said that, I caught another whiff of every single smell that could possibly live in this one place and my hand instantly flew over my midsection, trying to calm it as I exhaled.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom," I told the guys as I got up. Zack followed.

"I'm going with. If we're not back in time, stall or something ok?"

He led me straight to the toilet while my hands were ready to throw over my mouth at any moment. Next thing I knew, I was kneeling in a stall, not caring enough to close the door. Zack rubbed my back slowly as I dry heaved. There was nothing in my stomach, seeing as this had already happened once today.

"Sorry…" I apologized to the band when we returned to the stage. I felt more energized after splashing some cold water on my face.

"Alien babe wanted attention. What can you do," Zack whispered into my ear before going back to his spot.

The guys nodded. The lights dimmed and the curtains were gone.

Hep Alien plus one – that's what we are now, I smiled.


End file.
